Oswald se sent seul
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Oswald est un lapinou que Walt Disney a créer... mais il est seul! Un jour, par accident, il va tout changé! Mais pour combien de temps hélas...


_**Oswald se sent seul...**_

* * *

><p><em>En Californie, dans la maison de la famille Disney (encore inconnue), il y vivait celui qui deviendrait le célèbre<strong> Walt Disney, <strong>son épouse Lilian et leurs deux filles, Diane et Sharon. Depuis un an, la famille Disney avait un membre un peu particulier: un petit lapin cartoon que Walt avait nommé **Oswald**. _

_En faites, son ami **Ub Iwerk**, un dessinateur, était en train de chercher une idée de personnage pour Walt, scénariste chez** Universal**, lorsqu'une tache d'encre noire parfaitement ronde tomba sur le papier. La vue de cette tache inspira Iwerk. Il y ajouta une petite queue ronde, une petite paire de bras et de jambes toutes noire, une petite tête ronde au visage blanc, deux longues oreilles noires, un petit nez rond et noir, un adorable sourire et deux petits yeux malicieux. À peine terminé, le petit personnage prit vie et sortit de la feuille. D'abord étonné, Iwerk sourit au bébé lapin qu'il venait de créer, le prit dans ses mains et l'amena à Walt. Le futur directeur de l'empire Disney tomba sous le charme du bébé cartoon et décida de le garder avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse devenir un acteur. _

* * *

><p><em>Cela faisait un an que ces évènements avaient eu lieu et le petit Oswald était parfaitement intégré... mais il n'était pas heureux.<strong> Oswald se sentait seul! <strong>Il avait beaucoup d'amis, cartoons et humains, mais lorsqu'il était seul chez les Disney, il s'ennuyait. Les filles allaient à l'école, Walt travaillait aux studios Universal et Lilian ne pouvait jamais jouer avec lui... bref,** il était seul!**_

_La famille Disney remarqua rapidement que leur petit ami toon était mélancolique... aussi, Walt décida de l'emmener avec lui à son travail afin qu'il est toujours quelqu'un avec qui jouer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le 18 Novembre 1928, <strong>Walt Disney se présenta aux studios Universal avec le petit Oswald. Afin d'éviter que son protégé ne soit repéré par le directeur,** Charles Mintz**, Walt le confia à Iwerk en précisant bien:_

_« Oswald ne doit pas quitter le bureau, Ub! Et surtout, il ne faut** absolument pas **que Mintz le voit! » _

_Ensuite, il retourne travailler et laisse le lapinou avec son ami dessinateur. Hélas, un bureau n'est pas un endroit où laisser un jeune toon de 1 an! Oswald préférerait sortir, jouer avec les autres toons et s'amuser au lieu de rester assis bêtement sur une chaise. Il fait tellement le sot que Iwerk a bien du mal à le contenir. Finalement, après avoir réussit à l'attraper par la salopette, le dessinateur lui donne un chewing-gum, sachant fort bien que pour faire passer le temps à un enfant, il n'y a rien de mieux! Tout en mâchant la pâte parfumée, Oswald observe le travail de sa ''baby-sitter''._

_**« Hé! C'est moi!** s'exclame Ozzie._

_C'est mon** premier **dessin de toi. explique le dessinateur en souriant. Tu étais si adorable que je l'ai refait plusieurs fois. »_

_Tout en regardant ce dessin de lui avec intérêt, Oswald joue avec son chewing-gum. _

_Soudain, une voix forte crie dans le couloir et des pas lourds résonnent. Iwerk se fige, attrape Oswald et le cache sous le bureau en ordonnant:_

_**« Reste là et ne bouge pas, Oswald! »**_

_Ozzie a à peine le temps de se rouler en boule sous le bureau que la porte s'ouvre furieusement.** C'est le directeur, Charles Mintz,** qui se met à hurler:_

_**« Iwerk! Dans mon bureau! »**_

_Le dessinateur suit le directeur d'Universal et ferme la porte en chuchotant:_

_« Ne fais pas de bruit et ne touche à rien! »_

_Dès que la porte est fermée, Oswald sort de sa cachette et explore le bureau. Une fois de plus, il est seul. _

_Sans surveillance, livré à lui-même, le lapinou se balade dans la pièce. Montant sur la chaise, il observe le croquis que Ub Iwerk a fait de lui... et renverse accidentellement de l'encre sur le dessin. __Paniqué, le jeune toon attrape du diluant et tente de réparer les dégâts. _

_Hélas, l'encre a déjà changé les longues oreilles de lapins en deux oreilles rondes et le diluant a effacé la queue ronde et rallongé le museau. _

_Voulant réparer sa bêtise, Oswald attrape un crayon et tente de redessiner la queue... lorsque Diane et Sharon entrent dans le bureau. _

_Il laisse tomber le crayon qui laisse une trace fine à la place de la queue et cache le dessin gâché avant de suivre ses ''sœurs'' jusqu'à chez eux._

* * *

><p><em>Posté derrière la fenêtre, Oswald observe nerveusement l'arrivée de son père. Que faire s'il avait trouvé le dessin dénaturé? Comment réagirait-il? Serait-il furieux? Virerait-il Ub Iwerk pour son incompétence à surveiller un petit cartoon? Se débarrasserait-il de lui? Tant de questions se bousculent dans sa petite tête de lapinou.<em>

_Finalement,** vers 20h30,** Walt Disney rentre chez lui, souriant et tenant quelque chose dans son manteau. Ses deux filles se précipitent vers lui... mais Oswald reste en arrière. L'a-t-il trouvé? Va-t-il le jeter comme on jette un chewing-gum? Peut-être vaut-il mieux que..._

_**« Oswald!** appelle Disney d'une voix douce et forte à la fois.** Viens ici! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer! »**_

_Après avoir déglutit un nombre incalculable de fois, le jeune cartoon s'approche de son père en tremblant. _

_**C'est l'heure de vérité! **_

_Walt s'agenouille devant ses enfants, ouvre son manteau... __et dévoile** un bébé cartoon! **__Un souriceau ressemblant beaucoup à Oswald avec les oreilles rondes, le museau plus allongé et une queue longue et fine. _

_Alors que ses ''sœurs'' sont en admiration devant le bébé souris, Ozzie est figé sur place! _

_**C'est le dessin qu'il a gâché! **_

_Le bébé se réveille doucement et, en voyant, Oswald, il se met à rire et à vouloir le toucher. Le lapinou s'approche de lui et le bébé lui attrape le doigt. Walt Disney explique:_

_« Voici ton nouveau petit frère, Oswald. Il s'appelle** Mortimer Mouse! **_

_**Mortimer! Beurk! Quelle horreur! **Comment peut-on penser à un nom aussi moche! » s'exclame le petit lapin._

_Les filles Disney grimacent en hochant la tête, bien d'accord avec Ozzie, et le bébé grimace également. Lilian rejoint sa famille en rient et déclare:_

_« Il lui faut un nom plus marketing! Plus attacheur! Un nom comme...** Michael! **_

_Michael Mouse? Bonne idée! dit Walt.** Michael Walter Mouse!**_

_Alors il s'appelle Miche... euh... Micha.. Mich... euh... » bégaye Oswald._

_Ce nom est difficile à prononcer pour lui... et Diane et Sharon éclatent de rire à chaque prononciation fausse. Vexé, le lapinou les fusille du regard et demande à ses ''parents'':_

_« On pourrait pas l'appeler** Mickey** pour faire court?_

_Mickey? Excellente idée, Oswald! Donc, ton petit frère s'appelle désormais** Michael Walter Mouse **ou, pour faire court,** Mickey Mouse!** » conclut Walt Disney._

_Le bébé souris rit à son nouveau nom qui lui plait bien plus. _

_Alors qu'Oswald observe Mickey, il réalise quelque chose: il avait créer son petit frère en gâchant un vieux dessin de lui! Timide mais curieux de connaître l'avis de son père, le lapinou demande:_

_« Comment avez-vous créer Mickey?_

_C'est une histoire** incroyable! **s'exclame Disney. Après que les filles soient venues te chercher, je suis retourné dans le bureau avec Ub qui sortait du bureau du directeur et là, nous avons trouvé le diluant d'ouvert, le pot d'encre renversé et les dessins en désordre sur le bureau. Nous avons tout rangé, tout nettoyé, et là, on a trouvé sur le bureau un dessin presque fini! Il te ressemblait beaucoup sauf que ses oreilles étaient rondes, son museau plus long et sa queue longue et fine. D'un trait de crayon, j'ai fini la queue et une jambe un peu effacée puis il a pris vie! Comme toi, l'an dernier!_

_Et... euh... vous savez qui l'a dessiné?_

_Non, mais dès que je saurais qui c'est, je le féliciterais! Ce garçon est un grand artiste! » _

_Walt ne remarque pas le grand sourire qui éclaire soudainement le visage d'Oswald. Le jeune lapinou, rassuré, berce son petit frère en souriant._

* * *

><p><em>Il est l'heure d'aller dormir. Mickey est mis dans un berceau dans la chambre d'Oswald. Après les bisous du soir, Lilian et Walt laissent les enfants toons dans leur chambre. Dès que la porte est fermée, le lapinou sort de son lit et rejoint Mickey. Son petit frère le regarde en souriant.<em>

_« Tu sais que c'est grâce à moi que tu es là? J'ai** accidentellement** renversé de l'encre sur un dessin de moi et, en voulant le corriger,** je t'ai créer! **» dit Oswald en souriant._

_Mickey sourit à son frère ainé. Ozzie balance doucement le berceau de son petit frère qui finit par s'endormir en gardant sur son petit visage un immense sourire. Le lapinou observe, attendri, ce petit bout de toon endormi, entouré par une sorte d'aura invisible qui le rendait unique! Quelque soit le destin de son petit frère souriceau, Oswald était sûr d'une chose: grâce à lui, il ne serait plus jamais seul! _

_**Plus jamais...**_


End file.
